


𝓜𝔂 𝓛𝓸𝓿𝓮~𝓐 𝓑𝔂𝓵𝓮𝓻 𝓕𝓪𝓷𝓯𝓲𝓬𝓽𝓲𝓸𝓷

by LavenderMoss



Category: Byler - Fandom, Gay - Fandom, Max Mayfield - Fandom, Stranger Things - Fandom, eleven hopper - Fandom, elmax - Fandom, lesbian - Fandom, lgbtq - Fandom, mike wheeler - Fandom, pride - Fandom, will byers - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMoss/pseuds/LavenderMoss
Summary: 𝕀𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕤𝕦𝕞𝕞𝕖𝕣 𝕠𝕗 𝟙𝟡𝟠𝟝, 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕡𝕒𝕣𝕥𝕪 𝕙𝕒𝕤 𝕒 𝕕𝕚𝕤𝕒𝕤𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕗𝕣𝕖𝕖 𝕤𝕦𝕞𝕞𝕖𝕣, 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕝𝕠𝕧𝕖 𝕗𝕚𝕝𝕝𝕤 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕒𝕚𝕣 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕞𝕚𝕜𝕖, 𝕨𝕚𝕝𝕝, 𝕖𝕝, 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕞𝕒𝕩(unfinished)
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 9





	𝓜𝔂 𝓛𝓸𝓿𝓮~𝓐 𝓑𝔂𝓵𝓮𝓻 𝓕𝓪𝓷𝓯𝓲𝓬𝓽𝓲𝓸𝓷

**Author's Note:**

> This mostly a mike x will fanfic, but el x max is also in it. if you're homophobic, don't read cause you won't like this. i hope you like this story guys, gals, and nonbinary pals!
> 
> also don't attack me if you don't ship them, we all have our own opinions. 
> 
> This is in Wills perspective

"𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐄 𝐎𝐍 𝐒𝐋𝐎𝐖 𝐏𝐎𝐊𝐄𝐒" 𝐃𝐮𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐧 𝐲𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐝. 𝐖𝐞 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐞 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐃𝐮𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐚𝐥𝐤𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐠𝐢𝐫𝐥𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝.  
"𝐖𝐞'𝐫𝐞 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐬𝐥𝐨𝐰, 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐟𝐚𝐬𝐭!" 𝐌𝐚𝐱 𝐲𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐦.  
𝐈𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐬𝐭 𝐝𝐚𝐲 𝐨𝐟 𝐬𝐮𝐦𝐦𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐤, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐮𝐦𝐦𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐟𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐡𝐦𝐚𝐧 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐨𝐟 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 𝐬𝐜𝐡𝐨𝐨𝐥. 𝐇𝐚𝐫𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐞𝐯𝐞 𝐰𝐞 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐠𝐫𝐨𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐮𝐩 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐟𝐚𝐬𝐭! 𝐌𝐚𝐱 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐄𝐥 𝐫𝐞𝐜𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐥𝐲 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐝𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐭 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫. 𝐈𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐚𝐥𝐦𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐨𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐚𝐭 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐭 𝐈 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐌𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐲𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟. 𝐇𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐦𝐲 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐦𝐲 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐥𝐢𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐠. 𝐁𝐞𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞 𝐦𝐲 𝐦𝐨𝐦 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐉𝐨𝐧𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐧, 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐢𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐥𝐝.  
𝐖𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐰𝐞 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐨𝐩, 𝐃𝐮𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐧 𝐬𝐞𝐭 𝐮𝐩 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐞𝐪𝐮𝐢𝐩𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐒𝐮𝐳𝐢𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐋𝐮𝐜𝐚𝐬, 𝐄𝐥 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐌𝐚𝐱 𝐰𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐮𝐬 𝐧𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐨𝐝𝐬 𝐝𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐠𝐨𝐝 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰𝐬 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐌𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐈 𝐬𝐚𝐭 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐬𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐚𝐥𝐤𝐞𝐝.  
"𝐃𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐬 𝐄𝐥?" 𝐈 𝐚𝐬𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐦.  
"𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰" 𝐌𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐬𝐡𝐫𝐮𝐠𝐠𝐞𝐝 "𝐈𝐦 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐈 𝐰𝐢𝐬𝐡 𝐰𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞𝐧'𝐭 𝐝𝐫𝐢𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐭, 𝐲'𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰?"  
𝐈 𝐧𝐨𝐝𝐝𝐞𝐝. "𝐘𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐦𝐲 𝐛𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝, 𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭?"  
"𝐘𝐞𝐚𝐡"  
"𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠?"  
"𝐎𝐟 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐬𝐞"  
"𝐌𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐈-𝐈'𝐦 𝐠𝐚𝐲..." 𝐈 𝐬𝐩𝐢𝐭 𝐨𝐮𝐭, 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐬𝐮𝐫𝐞 𝐧𝐨𝐛𝐨𝐝𝐲 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐝 𝐦𝐞 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐦,  
𝐌𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐩𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐚𝐫𝐦 𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐦𝐞 "𝐈𝐦 𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐝 𝐨𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮" 𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐝. "𝐀𝐥𝐬𝐨, 𝐈'𝐦 𝐚 𝐫𝐚𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐢𝐬𝐞𝐱𝐮𝐚𝐥"  
"𝐑𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲?"  
"𝐑𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲."  
𝐈 𝐥𝐚𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐞𝐝 𝐚 𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐞. 𝐈𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐨𝐲 𝐦𝐲 𝐚𝐠𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐨 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐛𝐨𝐲𝐬. 𝐄𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐜𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐢𝐭𝐬 𝐌𝐢𝐤𝐞! 𝐈'𝐯𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐚 𝐜𝐫𝐮𝐬𝐡 𝐨𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐬𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐡 𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐝𝐞! 𝐌𝐚𝐲𝐛𝐞 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐈 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐚 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐞. 𝐀𝐥𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭'𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞𝐥𝐲, 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐦𝐲 𝐩𝐚𝐬𝐭 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐬𝐞 𝐟𝐞𝐰 𝐫𝐞𝐜𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬, 𝐧𝐨𝐛𝐨𝐝𝐲 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐚 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐨𝐧 𝐦𝐞. 𝐁𝐮𝐭 𝐚𝐭 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐭 𝐈 𝐤𝐞𝐞𝐩 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬 𝐢𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞.  
♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡  
(TO BE CONTINUED! THANKS FOR READING)


End file.
